femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Magic Duel
falling : splash : bell ringing : clattering : Shopkeeper: May I help you, traveler? Hmm, something drew you to my shop... something powerful. Ah, you have a keen eye. The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms. Uh, ah— I'm afraid this is... far too dangerous. : clinking : Shopkeeper: quickly Would you like that gift-wrapped? : song : Fluttershy: Don't be scared, little friends. Twilight is wonderful with magic. Twilight Anything happens to them, Twilight, so help me... : Spike: Aww, don't worry, Fluttershy, Twilight's magic has gotten a lot better since she accidentally crushed me and Applejack with a giant snowball. : Fluttershy: Of course she's good with magic. Twilight's great with magic. I guess I just don't want my little friends to be scared. Oh, oh, look how scared they are! : chittering : Twilight Sparkle: I promise, Fluttershy. Nothing bad will happen to them. : Fluttershy: high-pitched I know! Stop, stop! They can't take it! : chittering and cheering : Fluttershy: chattering : Spike: Twilight, that looks amazing! : Twilight Sparkle: Phew! : chittering : Twilight Sparkle: That's all for now, little ones. Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright. : chittering : Spike: Your magic has really improved since we came to Ponyville, Twilight. Princess Celestia's going to love it. : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Spike. I have to be at my best when she arrives with the delegates from Saddle Arabia. I can't believe she's trusting me with the entertainment. : thud : Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency! : poof : Rarity: gasp You beast! This shade of brown should only be used for accents! : Pinkie Pie: Come on, Applejack. We've got to get her in a nice, soothing pink, stat! : Twilight Sparkle: What's going on here? : Trixie: Well, well, well. If it isn't... Twilight Sparkle. : gasp : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Trixie! : Spike: What's she doing here? : Rainbow Dash: You call that great and powerful? : poof : Rainbow Dash: yelps : Snips: Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now! : Snails: Yeah! Ha ha ha ha! : Rainbow Dash: yelps : Snails: Good spell, oh Great and Powerful Trixie! : Trixie: You two! Quiet! : poof : Snips: Uh, hey! W— What happened? : Snails: Get off of me! Brbrbr. : Snips: Let go! : Snails: Go this way! : Twilight Sparkle: Stop picking on my friends, Trixie! : Trixie: You and I have some unfinished business. My magic's gotten better since I was here last. And I'm going to prove it! Me and you, a magic duel. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville forever! : Twilight Sparkle: Forget it! I'd never make a deal like that! : Trixie: Hm. Your choice. : Spike: yelps : noise : bouncing : Twilight Sparkle: Trixie, put him down. Why are you doing this? : Trixie: Why? Because you humiliated me! After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A rock farm! : Pinkie Pie: Hey! You're lucky a rock farm would take the likes of you! : and drag sounds : Trixie: Now I want revenge! And I'll just keep casting spells 'til you agree. Well? What do you say? : and Rainbow Dash grunting : Spike: Whoooaah! Help... me! : Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Trixie. Let's duel! : Trixie: Excellent. : thud : Rarity: crying : Pinkie Pie: muffled noises : Trixie: If I lose, I won't set hoof in Ponyville again. But if you lose, you're the one banished from this one-horse town! : Rest of main cast: gasps : music : Trixie: Draw! : poof : gasping : Shoeshine: scream : Twilight Sparkle: grunts Phew. gasps : poik : burping : Twilight Sparkle: exhales : melting : Rest of main cast: laughing : snip : Trixie: Snips, Snails, step forward! : Snips: Wh— what is it, oh Great and P— P— Powerful Trixie? nervously : Baby Snips: crying : Twilight Sparkle: An age spell? But... how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns! : noise : Trixie: Well, Twilight? Give up? : Twilight Sparkle: sighs grunts : Baby Snips: noise : Spike: Come on, Twilight, you can do it! : sputtering : thud : Baby Snips: crying : Old Snails: clicking : Trixie: Trixie is the highest level unicorn! laughs And now it's time for you to leave Ponyville! FOREVER! : Applejack: That's enough, Trixie! : Rarity: You proved your point, but you can't possibly expect Twilight to leave Ponyville! : Trixie: You fools! She's already gone! : Twilight Sparkle: yelps : pop : thud : Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, guys. I'll figure something out. Just take care of each other. And keep an eye on Trixie. There's something strange about her. : Spike: Twilight? thunk : Twilight Sparkle: of exertion Ugh! It's impossible! How could Trixie know such advanced magic? Without Spike, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia. So who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic? : music : Zecora: Your tale of woe upsets me so. sips No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power! : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what to do, Zecora. I feel like I've abandoned my friends. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn. : Zecora: sips If you train with me, so good you'll be. I'll show you the way to make sure she won't stay. : Twilight Sparkle: You'll train me in magic? But she was doing age spells, weather spells, you name it! : Zecora: When it comes to magic, it would be tragic if somepony licked me, especially Trixie. : Twilight Sparkle: You really think I can beat her? : Zecora: Mm-hmm. : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, when do we start? : unfurling : Trixie: You two! Hurry up with my throne. : splat : Trixie: And you, how long do I have to wait for my applesauce facial? : Applejack: Forget it, Trixie! I ain't doing nothin' 'til you let Twilight come home! uncontrollably Okay, I'll do it! Just make it stop! Hoo! : crash : Trixie: I thought I told you to dance! : Rarity: Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville. Ow! whines Oh, somepony has to help us! : music : Zecora: Ah, no noise, no sound, no din, no fuss must interfere with your focus. Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned. : Twilight Sparkle: grunts : Trixie: echoing Trixie is the highest level unicorn! laughs : splash : Twilight Sparkle: yelps : splash : Zecora: There is much, much that I can teach, but the answer you need may still be out of reach. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Zecora. I'm trying my best, but... I can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty. : Zecora: Your thinking needs a readjust. Total concentration is a must. : flapping in wind : whistling : Rarity: Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere. : Pinkie Pie: noises : Applejack: I hear you, Pinkie. I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin'. : Spike: Ugh, there must be something! Twilight has every magic book there is! : Fluttershy: quietly Um, I think I may have found something? : Rarity: Yes, it's time for us to consider our futures in this new Trixie-led Ponyville. : Fluttershy: quietly Um, this sounds an awful lot like Trixie's magic– : Applejack: She wants me to grow apples with no peels! Now how the hay am I supposed to do that? : Fluttershy: quietly Um, there's a picture here of that necklace– : Pinkie Pie: noises : Fluttershy: quietly It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold— : Spike: Hey, everypony, look! This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace! It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold powers! : Fluttershy: quietly If you read a little further, you'll see— : Rarity: reading Even though it provides great power, it also corrupts the user! : Fluttershy: quietly Yes, but, um, you can't— : Spike: reading You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck, it has a magical lock! Trixie's the only pony who can take it off! : Fluttershy: quietly Maybe we could— : Applejack: We need to get this information to Twilight. She'll know what to do. : Fluttershy: quietly But, h— how— : Rarity: If any of us try to leave, Trixie's magical force field will tell her! : Fluttershy: quietly Maybe we should— : Rainbow Dash: I've got it! Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods! : Fluttershy: quietly It— it must be— : Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! : Fluttershy: Whaaat?! : thud : Applejack: What do you say, Fluttershy? Can you handle the mission? : Fluttershy: No! I'll crack under the pressure! I'll snap like a twig! : Rainbow Dash: Perfect! Fluttershy'll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight. : Fluttershy: But— but I, I— : thud : Fluttershy: chattering sighs Okay. : Applejack: Alright! : Other ponies and Spike: agreement : Rarity: I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit! : Snips and Snails: of exertion : Trixie: Pull, you fools! whip Somepony set off the magic force field, and Trixie intends to punish them! : Snips: gasping But... wouldn't it be faster if we had some... wheels?! : Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels. Now pull faster! : Snails: gasping I'm telling ya, Snips, she's getting weirder and weirder! : cracking : Snips and Snails: of exertion : Trixie: Stop! You there! What are you doing?! : chittering angrily : thud : poof : Snails: Gah, why is she so mean to us? : Snips: Yeah! I miss the days when she was just a fraud! : cracking : noises : chittering : pop : Fluttershy: Oh, oh dear! Rarity's dangerous mission outfit is ruined! Guess we'd better go back! nervously : chittering : tweeting : Fluttershy: Oh, okay, okay, you're right. I need to be brave and find Twilight. : tweeting : Fluttershy: Oh! Y— you found her? : tweeting : Fluttershy: She's in the Everfree Forest?! : whoosh : pop : Fluttershy: Oh, this is me being brave! I wanna be brave at home, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear! : music : Fluttershy: sips : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet! : Fluttershy: The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her! : Twilight Sparkle: But how am I supposed to beat that amulet? My magic's not good enough! : Zecora: Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done. You learned all of my lessons; all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six. : Twilight Sparkle: Nix your magic, use the six... Nix your magic, use the six! Use the six! That's it! Zecora, you're a genius! Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy. : scribbling : noises : Trixie: This better not be another false alarm, or the Great and Powerful Trixie will– gasps You! muffled What's the matter, Twilight Sparkle? Not enjoying your exile? : Twilight Sparkle: I know about the Alicorn Amulet. I know you cheated. : Trixie: Cheated? Moi? : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And I thought you might wanna see what a real magical amulet looks like. Zecora gave it to me. muffled It's from beyond the Everfree Forest, normal and it's way more powerful than your measly little Alicorn Amulet! : Trixie: Ha! Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet! And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie! : Twilight Sparkle: muffled Care to put your amulet where your mouth is? normal How about another duel? : Trixie: muffled Why should I? I already beat you. : Twilight Sparkle: That's up to you! But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest. Come on, Zecora. : Trixie: Wait! : poof : Trixie: Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel. : rumbles : cracks : stomps : Trixie: Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we? : Twilight Sparkle: Let's. : Trixie: Snips, Snails. : poof : Baby Snips and Baby Snails: crying : Trixie: An oldie, but a goodie, ha. Now, let's see what your little charm can do. : Twilight Sparkle: No problem. Um, Applejack, Rarity? Could you help me, please? : Applejack: Huh? : Rarity: Huh? : scratching : zap : Trixie: Oh, ho-hum. So you can do an age spell, big deal. : zap : zap : zap : zap : Trixie: That's... That's impossible! : Twilight Sparkle: That's nothing! : zap : Rainbow Dash: Yow! : Trixie: How did you– : Twilight Sparkle: Duplication spell. Ever see one pony play ten instruments? : zap : Pinkie Pie: one-pony band : Trixie: This... just can't be! : Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, one more. I can turn a mare into a stallion. : zap : Big McIntosh (as Male Applejack): (nervously) Eeyup. : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours– Hey! Give it back! : Trixie: laughs With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria! : click : sparking : click : Trixie: Witness, my subjects. Gaze upon an ever greater and 'powerful-er' Trixie! : cracks : Trixie: Hey! scoffs I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have this! : electricity crackling : Rainbow Dash: laughs Stop it! Tha— that tickles! : Trixie: Tickles?! That was supposed to make you writhe in agony! This amulet is defective! zap Give mine back! : Rainbow Dash: Sorry. This is going back into hiding where it belongs. : Twilight Sparkle: By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck? It's one of Zecora's doorstops. : shattering : Trixie: upset But... how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells! : Twilight Sparkle: You're right. Not even me. Zecora taught me so much about magic while I was in exile. She even taught me when not to use it. My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, so I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship. I also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you. : Trixie: But... what about the pony with the ten instruments? : Twilight Sparkle: That's not magic. That was just Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: playing one-pony band : cheering : singing : in awe : Saddle Arabian delegates: Oooh! : exploding : Twilight Sparkle: Trixie? : Trixie: It's the least I could do. I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you? : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. Sure. : Trixie: Oh, good. Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble pony you've ever seen?! : poof : thud : Pinkie Pie: muffled yells : poof : Pinkie Pie: inhales : music : credits Category:Season 3 Transcripts